Helada calentura
by kikitapatia
Summary: Ren y Kyoko quedan atrapados después de una avalancha, pero lo que sucede mientras intentan sobrevivir lleva a Ren a su límite máximo.


HELADA CALENTURA

.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : como si pudiera ser que Ren fuera mío T.T

 **Para mutemuia** : espero que esto te alegre aunque sea un poco. Pásatela bonito, come tu pastel favorito hasta por los codos, diviértete y manda a freír espárragos a todo aquel que no te apetezca.

.

* * *

.

Iban de regreso al hotel cuando lo escucharon. El estruendo era ensordecedor. Aún sin haberlo vivido antes, supo de inmediato qué era. Disminuyó la velocidad y miró hacia arriba, la vio venir. Una avalancha. Se dirigía hacia el hotel y el pequeño poblado donde este se encontraba, pero también hacia ellos. Así que no se detuvo a pensar. Giró bruscamente la moto 180 grados y regresó por dónde habían llegado.

Forzó el motor a lo máximo, para ganarle tiempo al tiempo. Benditos programas de supervivencia y de vive o muere, que le gustaba mirar en sus escasos tiempos libres. En uno de ellos se comentaba que la mayor oportunidad para sobrevivir a una avalancha no era correr hacia abajo como todo mundo pensaba y hacía, sino hacia un costado para evitar la muerte blanca. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Por su vida que no iba a permitir que la avalancha los alcanzara.

Pero, aún así, una parte de la avalancha los alcanzó, haciendo que la moto resbalara, perdiendo terreno y mandando a sus dos pasajeros a volar por los aires. Gracias a los dioses, hacia una parte que la avalancha había perdonado.

Ren se levantó, tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente se puso a buscar a Kyoko, por supuesto que lo menos que hizo fue gritar, no quería provocar otra avalancha en su pánico por encontrarla.

No podía estar muy lejos de allí, así que siguió caminando y la halló contra el tronco de un árbol. Se acercó a ella lo más rápido que la nieve le permitía correr. Cuando la tomó entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que estaba helada e inconsciente, pero, para su tranquilidad, seguía viva.

—¡Camina, Ren! ¡Anda, no te detengas! —se hablaba a sí mismo o, mejor dicho, se gruñía solo. Aún seguía sin creer que un idílico fin de semana, que por cierto olía mucho a encerrona, de pronto se hubiera convertido en un infierno blanco personal.

—¡Mogami-san!, ¡Mogami-san! Despierta, anda, vamos ya no falta tanto. Sé de ciencia cierta que por aquí existe una cabaña en la que podremos refugiarnos esta noche—, (o por lo menos eso esperaba, recordaba haberla visto cuando salieron a pasear. Rogaba al cielo poderla encontrar). Más que caminar con ella la estaba medio cargando, medio arrastrándola por la nieve.

Después de haber salido casi ilesos de la avalancha, no dejaría que los encontraran congelados ahí en medio de la nada. Tenía que encontrar esa cabaña, así se le fuera la vida en eso.

Miró alrededor y vio a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, la ansiada estructura de madera. Suspiró de alivio, aunque tardarían mucho en llegar, esa, definitivamente era una buena noticia, un refugio en el que podían pasar la noche. Había caminado con ella durante horas. En la caída él había perdido su teléfono y el de Kyoko se había roto con el golpe contra el árbol. Volteó a verla. Seguía muy pálida y se enfriaba más a cada momento.

Seguía sin creerlo, es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde esa mañana que habían salido en un corto paseo en motonieve y ahora estaban solos, incomunicados, y su vida dependía de que la cabaña estuviera habitada o por lo menos tuviera suministros de agua y comida.

Estaban pasando un fin de semana, designado por el presidente, con la excusa de que su pareja de actores número uno, tenían que salir de Japón por unos días, después de que una revista publicara una foto especialmente delicada, la cual, sospechosamente no le habían mostrado. Claro que en ese momento no le importó, no se iba a quejar por pasar uno días a solas con ella, en un lugar donde eran casi desconocidos. Disfrutar un poco de pasar desapercibidos, era una delicia. Ahora estaban los dos solos, eso sí, pero congelados hasta los huesos, y Kyoko, literalmente, en calidad de bulto.

Le preocupaba que ella no respondiera, pero no podía perder tiempo en tratar de despertarla a cada cinco minutos, el sol estaba por ocultarse y debía darse prisa si es que quería salir de ahí con vida. ¿Qué más decían esos programas de supervivencia? ¡Ah, sí! A una persona en peligro de hipotermia se le debía quitar toda la ropa mojada y dar calor de preferencia con otro cuerpo humano para que la sangre se fuera calentando de a poco para que no corriera el peligro de sufrir un infarto. ¡Oh, dioses!

Después de andar, lo que a Ren le parecieron miles de kilómetros, por la preocupación de no calentar a Kyoko rápido, es decir, quitarle ese traje blanco y darle calor. No sean malpensados, él solo se preocupaba por la salud física de su chica, porque lo supiera ella o no, lo era. Pero volviendo al tema de la calentada, el solo pensar que al estar en las condiciones que ella se encontraba tendría que desnudarla, bien, él solito podría darle todo el calor del mundo. Es más, sentía que, si lo pusieran cerca de una chimenea, sin más ayuda que su deseo encendería hasta los leños más rejegos. ¿Pero qué diantres estaba él pensando?

Por fin visualizó la cabaña un poco más adelante, no faltaba mucho, aunque, a decir verdad, con la temperatura tan alta de su cuerpo no creía necesitar un refugio, mejor sería para él darse un baño de agua helada. Pero Kyoko era otra cosa, si no fuera por lo preocupado que estaba por ella, hubiera seguido caminando hasta encontrar ayuda. Pero ella era lo más importante para él y su salud estaba en riesgo.

Al llegar, se encontró con que la cabaña estaba sola y la puerta cerrada, pero él no se iba a detener por un pequeño detalle. Una puerta los separaba entre la vida y la muerte literalmente. Así que con el codo rompió un cristal, metió con cuidado la mano, evitando los cristales que quedaban en ella, y la abrió.

La cabaña, aunque pareciera ser habitada de vez en cuando, no lo estaba en ese momento, los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas, que al quitarlas desprenderían estelas de polvo, en el piso quedaban dibujadas las huellas de las botas de Kuon y las señales de que iba arrastrando a Kyoko a su lado, pues detrás de ella dos finas líneas se quedaban marcadas, por la nieve dejada a su paso.

Kuon revisó la cabaña y encontró la habitación principal, en donde gracias a los cielos, existía una chimenea, además era la única habitación que no se encontraba tapada y sí más acondicionada. Quitó con una sola mano la colcha que cubría la cama y acostó con suma delicadeza a Kyoko en ella. Con la desesperación de hacerla entrar pronto en calor, la desnudó dejándola solo con su sostén y braguitas a juego (de encaje rojo muy sexy que hizo que cierta parte de su anatomía despertara). Kyoko tenía un enorme moretón a la altura de sus costillas, resultado del golpe contra el tronco del árbol, Ren rezaba porque no las tuviera fracturadas.

Con eso de que la mejor forma de ayudar a una persona en estado de hipotermia era calentándola mediante el contacto con otro cuerpo humano, sin miramientos se desnudó por completo quedándose solo con el bóxer y se metió en la cama atrayéndola hacia él dejándola casi debajo suyo, aunque eso sí, teniendo mucho cuidado con su golpe para no lastimarla más. Tenerla así, semi desnuda y a su lado aumentaba su sufrimiento, ya que dos minúsculas capas de tela entre ellos no le ayudaban a bajar su dolor y menos en la posición que se encontraban. Gracias a Dios que Kyoko estaba dormida o no sabría qué decirle, y es que el problema que tenía no era uno chiquito, era más bien monumental.

Kyoko se removió incómoda bajo su cuerpo. Poco a poco iba respondiendo al calor que su cuerpo le estaba proporcionando sin ser consciente de los gemidos de sufrimiento que provocaba en él. Al ver que Kyoko ya no tenía los labios azules, se levantó de la cama antes de que ella pudiera despertarse, y notar que en vez de bóxer tenía una gran casa de campaña en su entrepierna, y dar explicaciones no era algo que se le antojara de momento. Tomó su ropa y se vistió, dejando a Kyoko cuidadosamente arropada con la manta, "preferible un poco de polvo que el frío", pensó.

Huyó hacia la cocina recitando mentalmente toda la tabla periódica de los elementos, mientras buscaba entre los anaqueles algo de comer. Encontró un poco de licor de pera. Parecía casero. Lo destapó y olía muy bien. Eso debía funcionar. Sin dudar le dio un trago para ahuyentar el frío. Eso serviría para calentarla más rápido. Caminó hacia la habitación donde estaba ella.

Se acercó a la cama, y la tomó entre sus brazos.

—Kyoko —adiós a eso de llamarse por sus apellidos y a esas alturas sin honoríficos. Desde ahora insistiría en usar solo los nombres—. Despierta, Kyoko-chan. La levantó un poco, para poder darle a beber a traguitos un poco del licor. No podía darle demasiado ya que no habían comido nada desde la noche anterior. Iban de regreso al hotel a desayunar cuando la avalancha se desató. Por lo que mucho licor con el estómago vacío causaría que se embriagara.

Cuando vio que a Kyoko ya le había vuelto un poco más el color, decidió volver a la cocina y buscar, ahora sí algo para comer. Dejó la botella del licor de pera en el buró al lado de la cama, tapó a Kyoko y se marchó.

En la cocina encontró una lata de queso fundido, galletas y fruta enlatada, además de varios tipos de sopas de lata, y de esas pastas que venían en bolsitas a las que solo había que agregarles agua caliente. Dio gracias a Dios por ello. Buscó en los gabinetes una cazuela chica, la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir. En los cajones encontró un abrelatas y unas tijeras, así que abrió una bolsa de sopa de pasta y una lata de frutas.

Ren regresa al cuarto y encuentra a Kyoko pegada a la chimenea, de espaldas a ella. Tal y como la había dejado, solo con la ropa interior. Tragó grueso.

Kyoko lo volteó a ver y le sonrió. Estaba despierta, o eso creyó hasta que la vio intentar dar un paso, algo estaba mal, recorrió con la mirada el cuarto y no encontró la botella de licor.

—¡Oh, no!

Ver a Kyoko sonrosada, semi desnuda, frente a la chimenea no era uno de sus sueños menos favoritos, pero verla completamente ebria y tambaleante frente al fuego, hizo que una fantasía pasara del erotismo a pesadilla en cuestión de segundos.

Casi tira la comida que llevaba entre sus manos debido al susto que se sacó al ver a Kyoko casi cayéndose sobre el fuego.

En una de sus manos, tenía la botella del licor completamente vacía. No la había visto antes porque, bueno, había fijado su vista en otras cosas más interesante que una simple botella de vidrio.

—¡Por Dios!, Kyoko, ¡te bebiste todo el licor!

Kyoko volteó a ver su mano donde se encontraba la botella, sin poder creer a dónde se había ido todo el líquido.

—Ezzzzzz, que tenía, ¡hic!, tenía hambrrrre, hic, y la mallll —sacudió la botella boca abajo para ver si de alguna forma ahora sí conseguía sacarla—, dddiiiita fuuuta no ¡hic!, no salía. Y yo, yo la quieeerrro probarrrrr ¡hic! Pero ezzztá ato- hic- rada.

Ren al darse cuenta que, mientras más hablaba o intentaba hacerlo Kyoko, más se tambaleaba peligrosamente hacia la chimenea, se acercó a ella, después de dejar la comida en la mesita de noche, y la abrazó. Teniendo mucho cuidado de que Kyoko no notara la casa de campaña que tenía en la parte baja de sus pantalones. Le quitó la botella y la dejó fuera de su alcance, no fuera a ser que la rompiera en su intento de hacerse con la bendita fruta de la discordia.

Kyoko volteó a verlo.

—Reeeeeen-saaaan, ezzzztoy caliente (sí, bueno, para ser sinceros él también lo estaba), mi trazzzzero ezzzzztá muy caliente, mira, mira, toca aquí —le tomó la mano y se la llevó hacia el lugar indicado—. Vezzzzzz, vezzzzz cómo ezztá cal-hip-cal-cal..iente.

Ren ahogó un suspiro y un murmullo. Un infierno. La peor de las torturas. Eso era. Estaba pagando todos sus pecados habidos y por haber en ese momento. Porque el tener a la mujer que se ama, en sus brazos, vistiendo unas prendas que a cada segundo se le hacían más diminutas, a solas, con una cama de por medio y no poder hacer absolutamente nada, era el peor de los infiernos. Además, de que ella le tenía la mano sujeta con fuerza sobre su trasero. Tragó grueso. Era un hombre, por todos los cielos, no un santo. Y si antes había vislumbrado esa zona, ahora tenía la certeza de que era tersa, suave, firme, tal y como siempre la había imaginado. Y esas dos prendas rojas seguían achicándose a cada mirada.

—Y no ezzz zzolo mi trazzeero, Reeeeen-san, mira, siente mi corazón, mira cómo ezzztá alocado —le tomó la otra mano y la puso justo en su pecho, sin quitarle la otra de donde estaba.

Si esta era la idea de Dios de las torturas del infierno, seguramente estaba en el séptimo de Dante.

Ren no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar. Pero Kyoko estaba achispada, no, completa, perdida y totalmente borracha. Ojalá y también lo estuviera él. Así por lo menos tendría una excusa. Levantó los ojos al cielo pidiendo clemencia.

Kyoko se remoloneaba entre sus brazos. Por supuesto que él, muy caballerosamente, y más a fuerzas que de ganas, había pasado sus manos hacia su espalda baja manteniéndola segura en un abrazo. Pero el movimiento de Kyoko lo sacaba de su intento de meditación y autocontrol. Al ver cómo intentaba contorsionarse, la curiosidad le ganó y por fin preguntó:

—Kyoko, ¿qué intentas hacer?

—El brassier me pica -hic- y quiero quitármelo.

Del pálido rostro de Ren, solo se escuchó un ligero murmullo:

—¡Oh, Cristo!

El tiempo a solas con Kyoko, hasta que los rescataran, iba a ser muy largo y físicamente doloroso.

.

.

* * *

N.A. Ren es extranjero criado en Estados Unidos, entonces, lo más probable es que también lo haya sido en la religión cristiana, por lo que me tomo la libertad para la expresiones.


End file.
